1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a circuitry, especially to a circuitry with a warning function by a light-emitting device.
2. Description of Related Art
As technology moves on, computer devices such as desktop computers, laptop computers or tablet computers are indispensable in our daily life or work. They are prevailing in every place and bring about various peripheral devices such as hard disks, keyboards, computer mice, and multi-media players.
For adapting to various peripheral devices, a computer device is equipped with various kinds of sockets such as ATX ports, SATA port and COM ports to be plugged by connectors for electrically connecting to peripheral devices configured for executing default functions.
Before a computer device is turned on and functions normally, the peripheral devices thereof must be connected thereto by electrically plugging the connectors firmly into the sockets on the mainboard thereof. Otherwise the peripheral devices cannot be detected by the computer device and the default functions cannot be executed. And even worse, the bad connection may cause damage on the mainboard.
Take a desktop computer as an example, most of the peripheral devices thereof are disposed inside the computer case and all the sockets are located either inside or at the rear side of the computer case. Therefore the condition is not easy to be clearly seen by naked eyes and the connecting state of the connectors plugging into the sockets cannot be acknowledged from the appearance. If a bad connection occurs it will not be checked out until the computer device is turned on and functions abnormally. Then the computer should be turned off and the connection state further checked, which is not convenient to a user.
Moreover, the connection state can only be checked by a use's naked eyes and it is possible that one of the connectors is not plugged firmly or omitted and the user has to re-open the computer case and check the connection state of every connectors. It is not only time-consuming but also risky on the possible damage of the mainboard or peripheral devices.